


Red Flavour

by minty_galaxy



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 12:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19463857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minty_galaxy/pseuds/minty_galaxy
Summary: It's a love story...yepalso, cross-post this on aff





	Red Flavour

**Author's Note:**

> I (finish) write(ing) this instead of writing my dissertation so...just bear with me..please

Wendy is dead. She is feeling dead. She can feel the deadness seeping from the depth of her soul. Slowly engulfing her entire existence into this dark, hollow abbyss of nothingness. Okay, so maybe she is being a little over dramatic. Maybe she is just too stressed out over the fact that she needs to submit her final year project next week and yet her good for nothing supervisor hasn’t given her any feedback. It has been three weeks! Is she spelling the freaking draft words by words?! What even!

Okay, okay. I'm a very chill person and nothing can hold me down. Not even this piece of--! Okay, Wendy, chill. She huffs out in annoyance. Hey, the weather is so good today, maybe something good will happen. 

With that (forced) positive thought in mind, Wendy struts down the lonely path, a laptop strapped securely on her back, a load of books in her arms and eyebags worthy of a gang of panda completed the look.

There aren’t a lot of people in the cafe and Wendy just silently thanks the heaven. She isn’t ready to interact with any human at all this week. The only reason she even set her foot here and leave the comfort of the library is because of that Kang Seulgi. Curse be that bear and her puppy eyes. Curse be Wendy and her inability to refuse free food. Curse it all! She is pulled out of her reverie when she sees a mop of orange-ish hair waving cheerfully at her. Tsk. 

"Ayyo waddup Wen!"

"Shut it, bear," Wendy just slump on her chair, groaning.

"Oh come on. Cheer up a bit"

Wendy just rolls her eyes at the girl in front of her. Such unnecessary optimism. They continue to bicker for a while until the waitress comes to their table for the order.

Now, Wendy isn’t such a big fan of those sappy, generic romantic comedy kinda movie. Nor does she believe in those love at first sight shits and she absolutely cannot relate to those fluffy, bling-bling feeling people gets when facing their crush. Might she just add, Wendy Son does not do crushes. She ain’t 'bout that life man.

But now, right at this moment, walking towards her is possibly one of the most beautiful human being ever. Heck! She may even be an angel. There is just no way a mere human can look that ethereal. No way. Wendy can almost swear she saw that lady glow and time seems to move slowly, very slowly. She is just too starstruck to even do anything but stare at the sight in front of her, wide eyes.

That angel stop at her table and Wendy feels like she is being blessed. Up close, the angel is even more beautiful, how is that even possible? The angel is saying something, and it sounds like some melodious song. Today is indeed a good day. Wendy may or may not have stare too much because the next thing she knows is that Seulgi just kinda close her jaw and sigh. 

"Wen... stop being that obvious...you're embarrassing me..."  
Oh, kang seulgi is here.

"Huh? What? What are you doing here?" Wendy confusedly ask before realizing the situation and omg that angel is standing there looking at her. Curse be her sleep deprived state! 

Seulgi is looking at her amusedly before diverting her eyes to the figure standing next to their table who looked...confused with that dumb-dy's action. For someone who had always managed to score A's in all her classes, Wendy is clearly slow in catching her own feeling, seeing how her friend is panickily looking between her and that waitress.

"Well, answer her, will you?""

"Huh?" Wendy just looked at her, lost.

The waitress just smiles and repeat her question again, "May I take you order?"

“Uh...well..."

Seeing the girl being flustered and all, the waitress, who's nametag reads 'Irene', continues,

“Perhaps you would like to try our signature cake for today. It is red velvet ice-cream cake served with any selection of coffee or tea from our menu. There is even a discount for student," irene smiles, "so, what would you like?"

“You." Come the answer from our dumb-dy.

"Eh?" Replies our angel.

Seulgi burst out laughing seeing the drama being unfold in front of her. Oh boy, this is gonna be fun.

"I mean-- I mean yeah that. Gimme that ice-cream cake. I love ice-cream cake. They're soft and cold" never before had the urge to kick herself feels this strong. Fml I hate life

"Oh okay, okay, urm...signature cake for you and urm what--what would you like?" She turns to seulgi.

"Don’t worry sweetheart, I won’t order you of course," she snickers at the glaring Wendy. This teasing bear—I swear I will—

“Oh cut it off sseul, stop being a tease,” says the now blushing angel. Wait—sseul?!

“Okay unnie, okay. Just get me the usual, alright?” grinned the orange head. Unnie?! What the heck is going on here?

As soon as that ‘unnie’ leaves the table, Wendy whips her head towards Seulgi so quickly the bear swears she hear bone cracking.

“Easy there, Son, you will need your neck if you ever wanna be with your Bae now, won’t you?” tease the soon-to-be-dead bear. Seeing how the brunette is currently shooting daggers at her, waiting for her to explain the whole situation, Seulgi sigh,

“She’s a senior, from drama class. Seriously, Son, can’t you be even more obvious, my god this kid,” she said exasperatedly while rolling her eyes into oblivion.

“WHAT?! Who—who says I like her, it’s my first time meeting her!” said our dumb-dy, trying to salvage the obvious situation; keyword here – trying--, her blushing face did not help at all by the way.

“Well, apparently you did. Just now…god save me from this soon to be mess…”

Wendy muttered a string of profanities under her breathe, causing laughter to bubble out from the girl in front of her. She just rolls her eyes, and avert her sight to the angel, her angel. Seriously, how can someone be this pretty. Haaaa.

She must have spaced out, because now she can hear a faint sound of someone calling her name, and a resounding smack at the back of her head right after.

“What the heck! That hurt you dumb bear!”

This time, it is Seulgi’s turn to roll her eyes.

“Excuse me! I’ve been calling your whipped ass for 2 minutes now. Will you please stop giving that creepy stare to that poor soul? You will rendered her flustered you equally dumb-dy”

“I did—I did not stare!”

“uh-uh. So, what are we gonna call that creepy look on your face as you’re checking her out huh? Love sick? Love drunk? Whipped? Wait, maybe all of the above!” said Seulgi, seemingly amused by her answer, given how she is laughing her head off while slapping the table, much to Wendy’s chagrin.

“For the last time, I was not staring,” Seulgi challenge-ly lift her eyebrows at that, to which Wendy adds with a dreamy look on her face while looking at the now blushing girl over the counter, “I’m just simply appreciating the art. Which is that real life angel by the way.”

“So we’re not playing the denial game anymore are we? Good. Good.”

Wendy decides to just ignore her friend and busied herself by “appreciating” her angel over the counter. A few minutes later, the said girl walked towards their table, both hands holding a tray of food, and a smile on her lips, and Wendy Son could have sworn she heard some angels singing somewhere. She was too far and too deep into her reverie that Seulgi just rolled her eyes, cracked her knuckles, and gave her best friend a full swing on the head.

“What the—KANG SEULGI!!?!”

The said girl nonchalantly helped the waitress with the food and proceed to ignore a dying ball of idiot. Wendy was too busy cursing and nursing her head she almost missed a chuckle from the waitress, almost. She whipped her head so fast Seulgi was pretty damn sure the next time she whipped it around like that, her neck was going to crack. Although, she must admit, the scene that was unfolding in front of her was very much intriguing. It was like something straight out of a fanfiction.

“You know, it’s not good to bump your head all the time,”

“I—”

“It’s also not good to stare at people, you know,”

“I—I WASN’T! I DID NOT—”

While Wendy was gapping like a fish out of water at her being caught red-handed – dammit I was subtle though! —and contemplating to flee out of the country and change her name and burn down the whole town and—

“I’m Irene by the way, bet this girl had told you that, right Kang Sseul?”

The said girl just shrugged and continue sipping her drink, while watching the amusing live drama. 

“Yeah, she—she mentioned it. Uh—hi I-Irene,” Wendy squeaked out.

“Hey! That’s unnie for you!” the waitress said with an air of faux annoyance, to which Wendy found it to be absolutely adorable, like a tiny bunny getting upset over someth—oh my god I’m so whipped! 

“Oh y—yeah, hi Irene un—unnie,” stop stammering you dimwit! Act normal! Act normal! “I’m Wendy, Son. Wendy Son. Twenty-three years old, a third-year student from the faculty of music, the second child from two siblings, I have two cats and a bunny, and—”

“Okay, okay, it’s okay, I get it,” Irene said in between gasp as she was laughing so hard, along with that traitor of a bear! How dare she didn’t try to stop me from rambling! Oh mygod! Goodbye reputation, you shall be missed! 

“Let’s stop before you tell me your social security number”

“I’m sorry! I just—”

“Besides, we still have plenty of time to get to know each other, right?”

Wendy swore she could sense a hint of flirtiness in that tone. 

“So anyway, here’s a special orange cupcake for today.” It’s freaking blue! What the f—

“So, I’ll see you around, yeah?” Irene said as she put down the cupcake in front Wendy, blatantly ignoring the ohhhh from Seulgi, with a glimmer of mischief in her eyes that definitely didn’t go unnoticed by Wendy. At all. And off she sauntered towards the counter, leaving behind an amused Seul-bear, and a bewildered, albeit giddy, dumb-dy. A string of number neatly written on the cupcake cover, tantalizing Wendy to wit ends.


End file.
